Before the Storm
by faximumtwilight023
Summary: How Max and Fang felt when they were apart after the fight in Book 3, Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Songfic for Before the Storm, duet by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. One shot.


**Hi everyone. I haven't posted a fanfic since FOREVER, so here is my first "comeback" story. It came to me when I was listening to the new Nick Jonas/Miley Cyrus duet, "Before the Storm." Usually I'm not a fan of both artists, but when I first heard it I was like, "Whoa. This would be perfect for describing how Max and Fang felt when they were apart after the fight in STWAOES." So here it is.**

_Words that are italicized_- Miley singing (Max speaking, if you want)

**Words that are bolded**- Nick singing (Fang speaking, if you want)

* * *

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started,  
And how we lost all that we are._

How had they let this happen to them? This was not right. They were meant to be together. Max stared up into the night sky and sighed. All because of Ari? How could it be? She needed him. More than her own life. She heard a frustrated sob in the night air. Oh right. That was her.

**We were young and times were easy.  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
But I don't want to lose her,  
Don't wanna let her go.**

Max. Max. _Max._ That was all Fang could think about. He didn't mean to go this far, but he couldn't take it anymore. Ari had almost _killed _him. He sighed. No; these were all excuses. Max was worth all the pain in the world. The fire crackled in the distance as he saw Iggy turn over in his sleep and heard Gazzy snore in deep slumber. Fang looked up to the sky and sighed.

_Standin' out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cuz I will leave you alone._

"Fang!" she heard herself scream into the air. She quickly turned around to check if she had woken Nudge, Ari, or Angel. Nope. She turned back around and dropped her head into her hands. _He_ had wanted this. _He_ could live without her, but she couldn't bear the pain that came from being separated. She might as well give up. He was okay, and that's all that mattered. Right?  
**  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing I'll never hold her**

He hadn't felt this kind of pain since the incident with Ari. Even that was a dull pain compared to this. She was gone.

_**  
Like I did  
Before the storm **_

The fight was the worst thing that had ever happened to them. What had they done to themselves? Life was pointless.__**  
With every strike of lightning,**_  
Comes a memory that lasts._

Max almost- almost, laughed when she thought of the memories she had with Fang. Escaping from the school, the fierce determination in the eyes of a young Fang. When she kissed him on the beach after Ari had attacked him. _Ari._ Was he the cause of all this? No. He didn't have much time left. This was between Max and Fang.

_**Both:  
And not a word is left unspoken,  
As the thunder starts to crash.  
**__  
Maybe I  
Should give up.  
Standin' out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cuz I will leave you alone._

Forget it, she thought. He's okay. She tried to imagine Fang wherever he was. Probably on the beach with Iggy and Gazzy describing beach babes to Iggy. He was probably kissing some other redhead like Lissa. He was happy. And she was not.  
**  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing I'll never hold her **

Fang tried to imagine what Max was doing. He pictured at an ice cream store with another weiner like Sam. Did she know how much she hurt him just by going on a date with Sam? Who cares about regrets now, though, he thought. I'll never see her again. It's over.

_**Both:  
Like I did  
Before the storm**_  
_  
Trying to keep  
The lights from going out _

She missed him. With all her heart._  
__**  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
They always say,  
That a heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.**_

Standin' out in the rain,  
Knowin' that it's really over.  
Please don't leave me alone.

Please let this not be over, he thought. He missed her. And needed her.__

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing I'll never hold ya,  
Like I did,  
Before the storm.  
(The storm)

Like I did  
Before the storm.

"I love you," they both said into the empty night air. Words never to be heard by the person they were intended for.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. Tell me what you think. Your feedback is really appreciated. I enjoyed writing it a lot.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Peace. Love. Happiness.**

**FaximumTwilight023**


End file.
